Polypropylene tape fibers are utilized in various end-uses, including carpet backings, scrim fabrics, supersacks, and other fabrics for article reinforcement or dimensional stability purposes. Unfortunately, prior applications utilizing standard polypropylene tape fibers have suffered from relatively high shrinkage rates, due primarily to the fiber constituents. Heat, moisture, and other environmental factors all contribute to shrinkage possibilities of the polypropylene tape fibers (and yarns made therefrom), thereby causing a residual effect of shrinkage within the article itself. Thus, although such polypropylene tape fibers are highly desired in such end-uses as carpet backings, unfortunately, shrinkage causes highly undesirable warping or rippling of the final carpet product. Or, alternatively, the production methods of forming carpets (such as, for example, carpet tiles) compensate for expected high shrinkage, thereby resulting in generation of waste materials, or, at least, the loss of relatively expensive amounts of finished carpet material due to expected shrinkage of the carpet itself, all the result of the shrinkage rates exhibited by the carpet backing fibers themselves. Furthermore, such previously manufactured and practiced tape fibers suffer from relatively low tensile strengths. For scrim fabrics (such as in roofing articles, asphalt reinforcements, and the like), such shrinkage rate problems are of great importance as well to impart the best overall reinforcement capabilities to the target article and permitting the reinforced article to remain flat. Utilization of much more expensive polyesters and polyamides as constituent fibers has constituted the only alternative methods to such problematic high shrinkage, low tensile strength tape fibers in the past (for both carpet backings and scrim applications).
There has been a continued desire to utilize such polypropylene tape (high aspect ratio) fibers in various different products (as alluded to above), ranging from apparel to carpet backings (as well as carpet pile fabrics) to reinforcement fabrics, and so on. Such polypropylene tape fibers exhibit excellent strength characteristics and do not easily degrade or erode when exposed to certain “destructive” chemicals. However, even with such impressive and beneficial properties and an abundance of polypropylene, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and readily available as a petroleum refinery byproduct, such fibers are not widely utilized in products that are exposed to relatively high temperatures during use, cleaning, and the like. This is due primarily to the aforementioned high and generally non-uniform heat- and moisture-shrink characteristics exhibited by typical polypropylene tape fibers. Such fibers are not heat stable and when exposed to standard temperatures (such as 150° C. and 130° C. temperatures), the shrinkage range from about 2% (in boiling water) to about 3-4% (for hot air exposure) to 5-6% (for higher temperature hot air). These extremely high and varied shrink rates thus render the utilization and processability of highly desirable polypropylene fibers very low, particularly for end-uses that require heat stability (such as carpet pile, carpet backings, molded pieces, and the like).
Past uses of polypropylene tape fibers within carpet backings have resulted in the necessity of estimating nonuniform shrinkage rates for final products and thus to basically expect the loss of a certain amount of product during such manufacturing and/or further treatment. For example, after a tufted fiber component is first attached to its primary carpet backing component for dimensional stability during printing, if such a step is desired to impart patterns of color or overall uniform colors to the target tufted substrate. After printing, a drying step is required to set the colors in place and reduce potential bleeding therefrom. The temperatures required for such a printing step (e.g., 130° C. and above) are generated within a heated area, generally, attached to the printing assembly. At such high temperatures, typical polypropylene tape fiber-containing backings exhibit the aforementioned high shrink rates (e.g., between 2-4% on average). Such shrinkage unfortunately dominates the dimensional configuration of the printed tufted substrate as well and thus dictates the ultimate dimensions of the overall product prior to attachment of a secondary backing. Such a secondary backing is thus typically cut to a size in relation to the expected size of the tufted component/primary backing article. Nonuniformity in shrinkage, as well as the need to provide differently sized secondary backings to the primary and tufted components thus evince the need for low-shrink polypropylene tape fiber primary carpet backings. With essentially zero shrinkage capability, the reliable selection of a uniform, proper size for the secondary backing would be a clear aid in reducing waste and cost in the manufacture of such carpets. The same general problems are associated with monofilament propylene fibers as well.
If printing is not desired, there still exist potential problems in relation to high-shrink tape fiber primary backing fabrics, namely the instance whereupon a latex adhesive is required to attach the remaining secondary backing components (as well as other components) to the tufted substrate/primary backing article. Drying is still a requirement to effectuate quick setting of such an adhesive. Upon exposure to sufficiently high temperatures, the sandwiched polypropylene tape fiber-containing primary backing will undergo a certain level of shrinkage, thereby potentially causing buckling of the ultimate product (or other problems associated with differing sizes of component parts within such a carpet article).
To date, there has been no simple solution to such problems, at least that provides substantially the same tensile strength exhibited by such higher-shrink tape fibers. Some ideas for improving upon the shrink rate characteristics of non-tape polypropylene fibers have included narrowing and controlling the molecular weight distribution of the polypropylene components themselves in each fiber or mechanically working the target fibers prior to and during heat-setting. Unfortunately, molecular weight control is extremely difficult to accomplish initially, and has only provided the above-listed shrink rates (which are still too high for widespread utilization within the fabric industry). Furthermore, the utilization of very high heat-setting temperatures during mechanical treatment has, in most instances, resulted in the loss of good hand and feel to the subject fibers. Another solution to this problem is preshrinking the fibers, which involves winding the fiber on a crushable paper package, allowing the fiber to sit in the oven and shrink for long times, (crushing the paper package), and then rewinding on a package acceptable for further processing. This process, while yielding an acceptable yarn, is expensive, making the resulting fiber uncompetitive as compared to polyester and nylon fibers. As a result, there has not been any teaching or disclosure within the pertinent prior art providing any heat- and/or moisture-shrink improvements in polypropylene fiber technology. Additionally, it has been found that these limited shrink-rate improvement procedures for non-tape fibers do not transfer to tape fibers to provide any substantial low-shrink benefits.
As noted above, the main concern with this invention is the production of low-shrink single filament high-denier polypropylene fibers (e.g., tape or monofilament types). For the purpose of this invention, the term “tape fiber” or fibers is intended to encompass a monofilament fiber exhibiting a cross sectional aspect ratio of at least 2:1, and therefore is a relatively wide and flat fiber. As noted above, such a tape fiber is generally produced through the initial creation of a film and/or tube of polypropylene from which the desired fibers are then slit (thereby according the desired flat configuration through such a slitting procedure with the slitting means, such as blades, situated at substantially uniform distances from each other during the actual slitting process to provide substantially uniform aspect ratios for the target fibers themselves). The denier of the inventive fiber should be at least 50, and preferably higher, for example, up to about 1,000 and higher, such as within the range of 5,000 to 10,000.